


May I?

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"What are you doing?"

Qui-Gon sighed and stilled his hand, resting it on his upper thigh. "Have we not had this discussion already, Padawan?"

A profound silence met him. It made the already black room seem even more dark. Qui-Gon waited a few seconds, until he was sure Obi-Wan was going to remain quiet, then went back to his long, slow movements, the pleasure beginning to build up again...

"Master?"

Qui-Gon was not so patient this time. "Yes, Obi-Wan?" he growled.

A slight pause, and then the creaking of floorboards, a bit of cool air as the sheet was lifted, a bit of warmth as Obi-Wan sat down beside him. Qui-Gon held his breath as he felt Obi-Wan's hand trace a path from shoulder to stomach, and lower. Obi-Wan curled his fingers in the thick brush of hair at the base of Qui-Gon's cock.

"May I do it for you?"


End file.
